Beyblade Mew
by MewBlack3
Summary: After the final battle with Deep Blue the Mews went on with their lives. Ichigo is dating Kish and is learning to play beyblade with help from Ginga, Kyou, Kenta, Ben Kei, and Madoka (Mew Hana). Days after her first bey battle Ichigo gets kidnap by Deep Blue and 3 other men. Rated T just in case. Please be nice it's my first one.
1. Chapter One The New Beginning

**Chapter One Beginning**

After our battle with Deep Blue we mew mews went back to our normal lives. I broke up with Aoyama-kun. So now I'm dating Kish (Kisshu). Lettuce and Pai are now dating also and let's not forget Pudin and Taru-Taru (Taruto). We still work at Café Mew Mew as our part time job. Zakuro wasn't there often because of her job as a model. Sadly we still had Red Data DNA so that means my ears and tail will pop up when I get scared or excited and when I ever get kiss by a human or a another animal I turn into a little black cat.

"Ichigo-san could you serve table seven while I serve table two?" Lettuce asks

"Sure thing!" I answered

As usually Pudin was doing tricks to keep the guests welcome. Mint was drinking her tea like she does every day.

After work I have a little secret nobody expects Kish knows I play the game Beyblade. I still didn't know how to play but on my day off I was wondering in town when I came across a Beyblade shop. I went in and saw a girl with short brown, blue eyes with goggles on her head.

"Maybe the people here might help me." I thought

"Hi can I help you?!" the girl asks with exclaim.

"Well I have a bey but I never learn to play Beyblade." Ichigo explains to the girl

"Really?! Wow my name is Madoka!" Madoka introduce to me

"Please to meet you I'm Ichigo!" I reply "Do you anyone who can teach me how to play?"

"As luck would know it I know the right people to teach you!" Madoka said

"You do! Who?!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Just follow me you'll see." Madoka said

So I follow Madoka to a Beyblade stadium. I was amazing that there were tons of bladders battling. As we walk Madoka and I saw four boys there talking. Madoka and I walk up to the four boys. One has red hair wear a band with a symbol on his hair band. The second boy has dark blue hair with a ponytail in the back. His eyes are blue. The third boy was cubby he wears a hat with a bull on it but he has purple hair his eyes are blackish purplish. The fourth boy is small he has blue green hair with blue eyes. Madoka walk up to the four boys and explained.

"Hi Ginga, Kyou, Ben Kei, Kenta!" Madoka exclaim "This Ichigo she never played Beyblade before so I was wondering of you could teach her how to play." Madoka explains to the four boys.

"Sure we I love to!" Ginga reply "How about you guys?"

"I'm in!" Kyou reply

"Me too!" Kenta said

"Me three!" Ben Kei exclaim they all agree to teach me to on how to play Beyblade.

"Okay first can I see your bey?" Ginga asks me

"Oh… Sure!" I answer

I gave Ginga my bey to look at it. My bey's name is Black Cat. The face bolt has a picture of a black cat; it fits me very well since I'm half cat. The second wheel is dark pink; the track is black, then, the tip is you guess it dark pink.

"Your bey is an attack type Ichigo." Ginga explain to me about the type of my bey "you see there are three types of bey there's stamina, deference, and attack. Mine is Galaxy Pegasus, Kyou's is Rock Leon, Ben Kei is Dark Bull, and Kenta's is Flame Sagittario."

"What about Madoka does she play?" I ask

"I only play in my friends are in trouble. I mostly fix beys and examine." Madoka explains

"Okay lets begin first you need a rip cord." Ginga explains

"A rip what?" I said very confuse

"A rip cord its long, black, has little bumps on one side, and at one end has a big hole in order to pull it out of the bey launcher. Oh a bey launcher is only use to lunch your bey." Kenta said cheerfully.

"Oh... You mean this?" I ask

"Yep! First you put the rip cord in the small hold on your bey launcher. Next you put your bey in the bottom of your bey launcher. Lastly, you say 3…2…1... Let It Rip, and let pull the rip cord as fast I you can. The bey will spin as you pull the be from the bey launcher." Ben Kei said


	2. Chapter Two First Try

**Chapter Two First Try**

As the four boys explain to me on how to play I got the hang of it. Ginga, Kyou, Ben Kei, Kenta, and even Madoka agree that I was ready for the big test… my first Beyblade tournament. I still never told my friends about my secret because my friend Mint at the café said "Beyblade is for boys!" So I guess I can let them find out about my secret.

**The Next Day**

Finally the day as arrive… MY VERY FIRST BEYBLADE TOURNAMENT! I just hope that my friends doesn't find out what I'm about to do today. The girls were in the area shopping but when they saw the big TV and saw the Beyblade tournament happening that's when they figure out my secret.

"Welcome fellow bladders its DJ Jake here to give you the fellow people that are in this tournament! First we start with the beginners as you can see here there are five boys and five girls which that make the total of ten," DJ Jake explains "But today we have a very special balder it's this girl right here and what your name!?"

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya." I answer.

"So Ichigo is it true that Ginga, Kyou, Ben Kei, and Kenta teach you how to play?" DJ Jake said.

"Yes that is true!" I reply.

"What's your bey's name and what type." DJ Jake ask.

"My bey's name is Black Cat and it's an attack type." I said.

"Okay you heard everything Ichigo Momomiya is a student of Ginga, Kyou, Ben Kei, and Kenta!" DJ Jake exclaims.

Like I said my friends were put shopping and saw the Beyblade Tournament and saw me there too.

"So what shop do you want to go to?" Mint asks the three other girls.

"Look Ichigo-niisan is on TV!" Pudin said cheerfully.

"She's right look!" Lettuce explain.

"What she doing there?!" Mint shouts.

The four girls jaw drop when they saw me at Beyblade Tournament. Now they now what I do after work. While they were walking to the stadium they saw Kisshu.

"Did you know that Ichigo plays Beyblade?!" Mint said in anger.

"Yep I knew," Kisshu explain "Why?"

"Because Ichigo-niisan is in a Beyblade Tournament!" Pudin blurts out.

Kisshu didn't seem shock so he told the girls everything. So Kisshu told the Mint Lettuce, Pudin, and Zakuro that she was training.

Back at the tournament my first battle was about to begin I facing a boy name Mark.

"Get ready to lose!" Mark exclaimed.

"Don't count on it kid I'll make sure you'll get clawed with my Black Cat!" I exclaimed.

"Wow that's some bravery she has there right Ginga! Ginga?" Madoka ask him

During the first match I won. Battle by battle I kept winning. But when I got to the finals I had to face sometime that someone I knew a long time ago.

"Okay bladders here is the final on my left we have Ichigo Momomiya! On my Right we have Aoyama Masaya!" DJ Jake exclaim

I was shocked I had to face my ex-boyfriend who had abuse me. As the battle was starting I began to shake. But Ginga told me something while he and the others were teaching me

*FLASKBACK*

"Never Give Up!" Ginga shouts

"What do you mean?" I ask confuse

"When ever you're afraid we should always remember that you got friends by your side." Ginga explain to me

"Okay I'll remember that!" I reply

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As soon I remember that I started to calm down and stop shaking and I got back in the final battle.


	3. Chapter Three Final Match

**Chapter Three Final Match**

"Okay it's Ichigo Momomiya vs. Aoyama Masaya!" the DJ said

"READY… 3…2…1 LET IT RIP!" the crowd said

The beys were spinning but mine was faster since cats are much faster. Aoyama-kun's bey name is Blue Wolf.

"Get ready to lose little kitty!" Aoyama-kun said

That's when I saw anger in his eyes. It was because I broke up with him after Aoyama beat me up with a knife when I told him my secret of being a mew mew. The beys were going fast but mine was faster. I trust in my bey but I can tell that Aoyama-kun doesn't trust in his bey like I do. That's when weird stuff begins. As I was battle Aoyama-kun and my beys began glow. Ginga and the other saw and know what was happening. Ginga knew that our beys have bit beast and also wondered why her ex-boyfriend called her kitty.

"What the!?" I said as I saw my bey began to glow

"Hey why is our beys glowing?!" Aoyama reply

"It looks like Ichigo and Aoyama's beys are glowing like crazy." DJ Jake

That's when I saw two beasts a black cat and a blue wolf fight along with our beys. The black cat started to talk to me I could hear its thoughts and words starts to come out of my mouth.

"Special Move… Midnight Slash!" I shout out.

Then Aoyama-kun shouts out "Special Move… Moon Howl!"

Our beys kept hit each other. On the eighth hit my bey, Black Cat hit so hard that is send Blue Wolf and Aoyama-kun flying to the wall.

"The winner is Ichigo Momomiya!" DJ Jake

As the judge said my name I passed out and my friends, teachers, and my boyfriend came running to me as I lay on the ground passed out.


	4. Chapter Four New Mew Mew

Chapter Four New Mew Mew

Two hours later I stared to wake up I was at Café Mew Mew in Ryou's room. I saw Kisshu in a chair sleeping and called out his name.

"Kish?" I said weak

"Koneko how do you feel!?" Kisshu asks worry

"I feel I lot better. But what happen? Last thing I remember is I won the battle with Aoyama-kun." I ask confuse

"You past out right the judge said your name Ichigo." Kyou explains to me

"Ginga-san everyone." I said happily

"Madoka, the others and I know about your secret that you're a mew mew." Kenta said

"Ryou and the girls told you guys didn't them?" I ask sadly

"Yeah… but were not worry about it!" Ben Kei said

"You mean… you're not going to stop teaching me!?"

"No! Although you bey where did you get it?" Ginga ask curiously

"A boy gave it to me when I was five old at a village in the mountains when I was visiting my cousins. I don't remember his but he reminds me of you Ginga-san."

Ginga was shock when Ichigo told where she got the bey. He remembers that he gave a bey to a little girl when he was also five years old. He took out a picture he has in his pocket and saw the girl and Ichigo look **exactly**alike.

Ginga ask Ichigo "Did he look like this?" Ginga gave her the picture and saw the boy smiling beside her.

"Yes this is the boy I met!" Ichigo reply that's when she realizes that Ginga was the boy she met five years ago.

"Thank You Ginga-san." I said thankfully

Little did we know that evil was striking again and the mew's old enemies along with Ginga and his friend's enemies were rising again.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! Ichigo Momomiya I will have my ravage!" Aoyama-kun said with anger.

"So you want revenge also?" a man in the shadows ask

"Yes she was trained by Ginga and his friends and beat me a bey battle!" Aoyama-kun reply

"Ginga and his friends… come with me and I'll give you the power you need." The man said still in the shadows.

"Alright… who are you?" Aoyama-kun ask the man in the shadows

"You can call me Douji and this is Ryuga." Douji said while coming out of the shadows.

Aoyama-kun transforms into none other than Deep Blue. His eye was filling with revenge. At Café Mew Mew. Ryou and the others explain to Ginga, Kyou, Ben Kei, Kenta, and Madoka about the Mew Project and how we all are connected and also about the strange marks we have.

"Hang on!" Madoka blurt out "You mean like this kind of mark?"

Madoka took off her jacket, roll up her sleeve, and show them the strange marking on her left shoulder. Everyone was surprised that Madoka is a mew mew. Ryou explain what how it happen.

"Madoka tell do you remember the earthquakes that happen three years ago?" Ryou ask Madoka.

"Yes I went into shock that day! I don't remember much about it." Madoka explain

"Girls do you remember seeing Madoka on the day of the earthquake?" Keiichiro ask politely.

"Yes I did see Madoka on that day." Mint reply

Madoka-san can you tell if changes was happen to you." Ryou ask Madoka

"What do you mean by changes?" Madoka ask with a very confuse look on her face.

"Like any changes to your landing, athlete skills, motor skills, or any other strange changes." Lettuce explains.

"Well I sometimes react to fish and milk I also whenever I fall someplace high I land on my feet or even when someone tries to hug me I jump really high." Madoka reply

Everyone agree that Madoka really is a mew mew and gave her a pendent to transform. While Ichigo and Kisshu were getting some tea she had this feeling that something was going to happen. Kisshu notice that I was shaking.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!?" Kisshu ask worry

"Kisshu… something's coming but I don't know what. But it's something really bad." I reply frighten.

Kisshu explain about what happen to the others what happen to Ichigo and told everyone even Ginga and his friends to spend the night.

"What why do we have to stay here?!" Kyou ask with anger and confuse.

"Because you guys know about the Mew Project to and it might be best to stay here for your safety." Zakuro explain to the bladders.

So the girls and the bladders call their parents to tell them that their spending the night at a friend's house.


	5. Chapter Five New Enemies

**Chapter Five New Enemies**

While they were getting ready for bed Ryou told Kisshu to stay with Ichigo tonight in case something comes up. After they were ready they to bed and slept. While everyone was sleeping. Douji and his allies were planning something for the bladders and the mew mews.

"Now how do we take care of the bladders and the mew mews?" Douji asks

"Their strongest mew is Ichigo Momomiya also know as Mew Ichigo and also Kisshu" Deep Blue said

"And their strongest bladder is Ginga Hagane." Ryuga reply "So how do we take care of both mew mews and Bladders?"

"Split them up is a maze where they can never get out. Then we can destroy the strongest altogether. I'll take care of the weaker fighters" Renji explain

"I agree with that anyone else agree." Douji agree with Renji.

Everyone nod their heads yes to agree to split up the mew mews and the Bladders. Then take out the strongest. While Douji and the others were figuring out what to do with their plan. I on the other hand was having a nightmare.

"Huh….where…..am….. I…. what is this place?" I ask myself in my dream

"Hello Ichigo Momomiya or should I said Mew Ichigo." a boy said holding a bey in his left hand and a bey launcher in his right hand and said, "It's time for you and your friends to die."

I wasn't the only who was having a dream Ginga and Kisshu were also having the same dream. I saw them running and I met up with them and ask

"What is going on here how can we be having the same dream?!" I ask with a confuse face.

"I don't know Ichigo but maybe it's Deep Blue's work!" Kisshu answer while running.

"Does Deep Blue have long black hair, ears like Kisshu, Pale blue eyes, wearing blue clothes, and pale skin?" Ginga ask Kisshu and I

"Yes how do you know?" I ask Ginga while running for my life.

"Because I saw him in the beginning of this dream. He also came out with a sword and tried to kill me!" Ginga explain.

"I met a boy with white hair, tan skin, crazy eyes; he also has a red lowlight in his hair. He also tried to kill with a bey" I reply

"I also met a man with brown hair one bang was yellow. The same kind of eyes the boy Ichigo meet, he also has pale skin. Like Ichigo he also tried to kill me with" Kisshu explain the man who attacks him

"AAHHHHHH!" we heard screams coming from the old bran. So we follow the screams and that's we saw our friends hurt and wounded from someone or something. While we were looking at our friends hurt we saw a boy who has reddish brown hair with yellow lowlights. When the four men came together they attack us. That's when we woke up screaming.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ginga, Kisshu and I scream

The girls came in the room Kisshu and I were in. while the boys went to the room where Ginga was in.

"Downstairs now!" Ryou yell "Tokyo is benign attack by anima chimeras! All girls even Madoka go and destroy the chimeras now!" Ryou command us.

**"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"**

**"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"**

**"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"**

**"Mew Mew Pudin Metamorphosis!"**

**"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"**

When it was Madoka's turn words started to come out of her mouth.

**"Mew Mew Hana Metamorphosis!"**

Madoka's mew form her was similar to mine but the colors were a little different; she has tiger ears and a tiger tail. Her hair was orange in the front with black lowlights and in the back black hair with orange lowlights; her eye color are the same colors.


	6. Chapter Six The Battle

**Chapter Six The Battle **

The anima chimeras were attacking at Tokyo Tower. Five in total: one was a rat chimera, the second was a moth, the third was a spider, fourth a lizard, and the fifth was a slime chimera.

"Okay Mew Zakuro, Mew Mint you take care of the rat chimera! Mew Pudin, Mew Lettuce will take care of the moth! Pai you can deal with the lizard, Taruto you can probably deal with the spider! While Mew Hana and Kisshu and I deal with the slime chimera!" I explain to the team about the plan.

They all nod in agreement to the plan. They all got to work and destroy all the anima chimeras. But something didn't seem right I started to shake and everyone got worried. Kisshu already knew what it was.

"Ichigo can you point out where the bad feeling is coming from?" Kisshu ask me very calmly.

I pointed north where the tallest building was we went back to the café and inform Ryou. We inform to Ryou that my cat DNA was taking over me and is why I can tell where the bad feelings are coming from. The dream Ginga, Kisshu, and I had last night meant that Deep Blue, and two other man are coming after us. Ryou and Keiichiro put Kisshu, Ginga, and I on the radar so they can keep an eye on us.


	7. Chapter Seven New Job

**Chapter Seven New Job**

The next day I went to school like always. But today was different… Aoyama-kun wasn't there today. The girls ask me if there seen him. I told them that I haven't seen him since the Beyblade Tournament a few weeks ago. The girls left me alone for the rest of the day. When school was over I went to the café and told Ryou about what happen.

"So Aoyama wasn't at school today?" Ryou said very worry

"No but I know Kisshu-kun will be very happy!" I reply cheerfully.

"Hi Ichigo-san!" Madoka said while showing her new work uniform.

"Madoka-niisan you look so cute in that!" Pudin said cheerfully.

Madoka's uniform is black and orange the same colors as a tiger.

"Ichigo-san you said that Kisshu-san will be very happy why that is?" Madoka ask.

"Kisshu hates the Tree hugger and it's a name Kisshu gave Aoyama guess that means I have to start calling him that now." I explain cheerfully to Madoka.

"Are you happy Ichigo-san?" Madoka ask confused.

"Yep I'm happy because Aoyama beat me with a knife a year ago when I told him that I'm mew mew and said that I didn't deserved to live. I lost a lot of blood that day if it wasn't for Kish who found me and took care of me I still won't be alive to this day. But I'm still weak to the amount of blood lost." I said I little shaky to Madoka.

"Yeah after that we form a truce and there hasn't been any fighting since thanks to Kisshu and Ichigo." Mint explains the other half of the story.

"Then who's the two boys with purple hair and the other with red hair?" Madoka ask confuse.

"The boy with the purple hair is my boyfriend Pai." Lettuce answer

"And the one with the red hair is my boyfriend Taru-Taru!" Pudin said out loud.

"Hi Madoka-chan!" Ginga said coming in the café

"Oh…. G…G…Ginga-kun!" Madoka said nervously blushing

The girls and I get who Madoka likes and that's Ginga Hagane! Madoka and Ginga talked about a Beyblade tournament coming up and were talking about which team to me on since this Beyblade tournament is a tag team. Then, they came to an agreement my teammates would be Ginga, Kish and me.

"What!" I shout "You want Kish to be in the tag team battle!"

"Are you crazy I don't even know how to play beyblade!" Kish answer back yelling

"Don't worry we'll teach you like we helped Ichigo-chan how to play." Ginga explain to Kish

"Kish and I will teach you how to use a sword." I said to my teacher.

"How come you guys have to teach me on how to use a sword?" Ginga-san asks confuse

"Because when Kish save me from Aoyama and I got better Kish, Pai, and Taruto show me how to fight with the same weapons they use. But I fail on Taruto's and Pai's weapon and I nearly destroy half of their ship. When I try fighting with two swords like Kish's I got the hang of it. Plus in your dream Deep Blue attack you with a sword so you should learn how to fight with a sword if you come across to Aoyama or Deep Blue." I explain to Ginga-san about my story and about Deep Blue.

"Koneko is a fast leaner to learn on how fight with Sais too." my boyfriend Kish add.

"Hang on why we should watch out for Aoyama?" Madoka ask me with confusion.

"Because Aoyama is Deep Blue human host and could come back any time of day or night." Ryou answer.


	8. Chapter Eight The Truth

**Chapter Eight The Truth**

"Ladies and gentlemen I afraid that we have to close a minute we have just discover that we have a leaking pipe." Keiichiro said sadly.

"Have a nice day!" the girls and I said to the costumers leaving.

When all the costumers left we all went to the basement to have a meeting Ginga, Kenta, Kyou, and Ben Kei were there too since now they're involve in this too. Ryou brought something up about Kish and I.

"Ichigo you have another secret did you?" Ryou ask "That goes for you too Kisshu!?"

Kish looks at me and nods to me "Yes we do have secret." I reply.

"The truth is when Ichigo nearly died after the battle with Deep Blue I knew that something weird about Ichigo on how she survives the last battle. Somehow she has cyclone DNA along with her cat DNA. That when I ask Pai to do a DNA testing. Ichigo is somehow related to Deep Blue!" Kish explains to the others they all drop their jaws from the shock Kish continue "Also she can see sprits like the rest of us."

"I'm getting the hang of my new powers and soon we might have to tell my parents at least I won't get the pointy ears like Kish, Pai, and Taruto." I finish the rest of the secret.

As soon as Kish and I finish telling them the truth they agree that they mustn't take their sight off of me. Also would keep and radar on me 24/7.

I woke up and Ryou told me to take a day off until I get a hang of mew powers and keep training with Kish, Pai, and Taruto. Kish and the other said they give me a day off of training today. Ginga call me and to me at the beyblade shop to have a meeting about the tag team beyblade tournament.

"I already told Kish what I know about beyblade from everyone teaching me." I told all of my teachers.

"Kisshu-san don't you have a bey?" Madoka ask Kish

Kish gulps realizing that he doesn't have a bey. "No"

"No worries we made we one yours will be an attack type like Ichigo-san's. Your bey's name is Emerald Dragon" Kenta said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Kisshu said thanking everyone for the bey.


	9. Chapter Nine Kidnap Kitty

**Chapter Nine Kidnap Kitty**

After the meeting I told Kish and the others that I like to home to think about something. As I was walking I bump into a man. As soon I look up I knew it was the man in my dream. I started to shake I got up weakly with my legs shaking and I walk backwards and as soon as I turn around someone inject some kind of sleeping medicine. I fell into a deep sleep.

**Two Hours Later**

I started to wake my vision was a little blurry but I vision was adjusting to the bright light. I found myself in a room in a huge bed. I was alert when the door open I took out my Sais and was ready to attack. A boy came in about the same age as me and brought in a glass of water with a tray of food. The boy has white skin, tan skin, and red eyes. I became afraid for what this boy was going to do me or wants from me.

"Hello." The boy said "The names Ryuga. What's yours Kitty?" he smile at me like a mad man

"Get away from me and what do you want?!" I ask frighten as the boy name Ryuga looks at me.

"We want you to join us and destroy those so called friends of yours that way it will be a lot easier to take over the earth!" Ryuga explain with smile.

I shook my head no I didn't want to destroy my friends. The door open and three other men came in. One has red hair and looks like Ryuga but with the tan skin; the next man has dark brown hair with only one yellow bang his glasses were small, the last man that came in I knew it was Deep Blue the same person a defected a year ago.

"We want something you have lock something inside of you since you were a baby Ichigo Momomiya." Deep Blue explains.

I became frighten from when he told me that so call Kish through my mind hoping he would pick up. Luckily Kish heard me and calls everyone to the café evens Ginga and the others.

"Ichigo has been what?!" Ginga yells.

"You heard me kidnap by a boy with white hair, tan skin, and reds with another man knocking her out." Kish explains to everyone

Madoka eyes shoot open and realize that man must have been Ryuga and Douji. "It was Ryuga and Douji they must have taken Ichigo-san!"

Ginga's eyes also shoot open know what will happen if Ichigo battle Ryuga. They came up with a plan in order to rescue Ichigo and not to battle Ryuga or Renji.


	10. Chapter Ten The Rescue

**Chapter Ten The Rescue**

Back with me and the three men in the room. Deep Blue said there is something inside of me. Meanwhile Ryuga got a needle out and inject me another sleeping dose and once again went into a deep sleep. Deep Blue pick me up and took me where we would be meeting the others I could still hear the only thing I heard is something about a controlling a power.

"Here we are this is where Ichigo is being kept." Kyou said

"Okay does everyone remember the plan?" Kish asks everyone to make sure they remember the plan.

"Team A Mint, Madoka, Kyou, Ginga, Pai, and I go and find Ichigo. While Team B Lettuce, Pudin, Taruto, Kenta, Ben Kei, Ryou, and Zakuro we guys will see if you can any data on why they kidnap Ichigo. Got it?!" Kish explains the plan one more time before they come and rescue me.

I started to wake up again and found myself in a cage hanging up high. Below me was a huge beyblade battling ring. I pray hoping that my friends, my teachers, and…Kish would come and rescue me from this fate before it's too late.

"Ichigo…don't worry we'll coming to rescue you." Kish thought as he and his team runs to save to Ichigo.

They go to where I was being kept the whole team became shock who they saw. Deep Blue sitting in a chair up high and another man.

"So you must Douji… Where's Ichigo-chan?!" Kish screams out

"Kish!" I scream very frighten.

Everyone became shock of where I was there were two boys on the ground Kish, Ginga, and I knew they were the same people in our dreams we all had on the same night.

"Hello there Ginga Hagane." Ryuga said in his creepy voice.

"Ryuga, Renji I should have known it you people who took Ichigo-san." Ginga said with anger.

Ryuga and Reji got out their beys and challenge Ginga to a bey for my life. Kish join in on battle too so he can help Ginga rescue me before it's too late.

"Three… Two… One Let it Rip!" Ginga, Kish, Ryuga, and Renji shout out at the same time.

Ginga will battle Ryuga while Kish battles Zen I pray that they save me before I become one of them. Meanwhile Team B goes look for the super computer to see why they kidnap Ichigo.

"I found the super computer no da na!" Pudin said cheerfully when she found the super computer.

"You guys stand guard while Pai and I hack in the super computer to if they any data on Ichigo." Ryou explains to the rest of the team.

Lettuce, Pudin, Kenta, Ben Kei, and Zakuro stand guard in case anyone comes by and tries to stop Pai and Ryou from hacking into the super computer. Back to the battle the boys are fighting hard in order to rescue me from this fate hoping that they can win for my life. I the middle of the battle Kish's bey started to glow green and a green dragon appear from the bey and started to battle the snake that came out of Zen's bey. With Ginga's and Ryuga's bey started to glow too and a horse with wings came out of Ginga's bey. A dragon comes out of Ryuga's beys and the wing horse and the dragon begin to battle for my life.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Ready to give up Ginga!" Ryuga exclaim.

'Never! I'll give on Ichigo-chan!" Kish interpreted and spoke for Ginga.

"Kish is right I'll never give up on a friend in danger I'll save Ichigo and bring her home unharmed!" Ginga promise

From those words Ginga and Kish said I started to glow bright pink and transform into Mew Ichigo and my strawberry bell transform into strawberry blade. I blew the cage door open and open out land on all fours I ran to Kish and Ginga so I them join in on battle so we can leave this place.

"Let…It…Rip!" I shout out. My bey Black Cat begins to go faster, faster, and faster by the minute. When my bey gain enough speed I shouted my special move

"Special Move Midnight Slash!" bey jump up high hit down on the ground so the force can blow the beys out of the field. The force was so great that Ryuga's and Renji's bey were blow out of the field along with Zen and Ryuga to the wall.

"We…did…it." I murmur.

Back Team B Ryou and Pai were still hacking into the super computer. After a couple of hours they finally got into the super computer and found the data on what they have about me.

"Pai…look!" Ryou said shock

Pai's eyes widen to what they found out about me. I hold a powerful energy that could destroy the whole earth.

"According to the data they have on Ichigo the power she has is called the great Dragon." Pai explains to Ryou.

Pai knew what the Great Dragon was. So he explains "The great dragon was an almighty dragon that was our guardian on our home planet for many years. We need to get to Ichigo now before it's too late!"

"Why what will happen to Ichigo-san!?" Lettuce asks her boyfriend.

"Because if we don't stop her battling then the Great Dragon possibly will swallow her spirit and use her body as a host." Pai explains the other when they are about what will happen to their friend and teammate.

Back at the battle Ginga, Kish and I won the battle but something weird was happening to me. My shadow became a form of dragon and as the dragon came out of my shadow my back started to hurt like someone drop a big hot piece of coal me. Kish, Ginga, Madoka, and the rest of the team came in to see what the matter was. Kish and the others saw that a mark of a dragon form on my back. Pai, Taruto, and Kish eyes widen since they know what is inside of me.

"What's happening…? Why is this happening to me…?" I ask myself "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Finally the time has come that the great dragon will come back and help me take over the world with me!" Deep Blue in a creepy voice and laugh like a mad man.

I focus on the power and I somehow control it and the dragon that was inside of came on my body in a form of a girl that looks like me. But only she has violet hair, blue eyes, and has dragon wings. A blue orb surrounded me and the girl so we could talk. Kish became worry as the girl with the dragon wings surrounded me in the blue orb and she started to talk to me.

"I thank you." the dragon girl said

"For what?" I ask the dragon girl confuse.

"Thanks to you I can rest in peace now." the dragon girl explains to me as she started to fade.

"What will I see you again?!" I ask quickly before she disappears forever.

"I'm your guardian spirit like I have always have been here and protected you." the dragon girl reply. "Your mother would want you to live a normal so she fuses me and you into one body when you were a baby and sent you to earth so you can live on. When you became mew mew I knew you would have to face to same race as you. During the battle I knew that Deep Blue…you…your father would have to face in order to take over the earth." my guardian spirit explains to me as I became shock that Deep Blue is my father.

"So that my parents here aren't my real parents. Wait what's real mother's name?" I ask "Also what's your name?"

"Your mother's name is Lilly and my name is Haru." Haru answers me

The blue orb began to disappear along with the Haru. I ran to Kish and kiss him. Just like that Madoka finally told Ginga how she feels about him.

"G…Ginga…Would you like to go out on a…date sometime." Madoka said nervously.

"Sure I love to!" Ginga reply then whisper something into Madoka's ear "By the way I like you too Madoka-chan!"

Madoka blush and passed out from the shock Madoka and Ginga finally told how they feel for each other.


	11. Chapter Eleven Suprise!

**Chapter Eleven Surprise!**

Ten years after my kidnap and my rescue I married Kish and gave birth my children the first born was a boy by a minute Yami and the second one born a right after him we name her Hikari. Ginga and Madoka got married and are expecting a child in two months. Lettuce and Pai Triplets Yue, Rin, and Yumi. Pudin and Taruto married and had a twins also and name them Ace and Yuki. Ryou and Mint got married and had two children the older was a boy name Sora and the younger was a girl name Miku. Kyou start to date a girl name Sakura. While Kenta is dating a girl name Ookami. Ben Kei is still dating a girl name Zoey. Zakuro and Keiichiro got marry right after Ryou and Mint; Zakuro and Keiichiro gave birth to a child and name her Raven and were expecting another child in 3 months.

"Kish!" I shout.

"What…what is it Koneko!?" Kish yelling worry.

"I'm pregnant!" I shout out the good news to my husband.

"Really so Yami and Hikari are going to be a big brother and sister soon!" Kish said happily. "What should we name it?"

"I would name it Haru." I answer.

"You miss her don't you?" Kish asks me knowing he would get the same answer.

"Every day but I know she's in a better place." I reply

"Yami, Hikari it time to go hurry or else we'll be late for the family reunion!"

"Coming Mommy!" the twins said to the same time.

The twins ran down the stairs Yami mostly looks like his father but Hikari looks like me from head to toe. We drove to the café where the reunion is being held at Kish was going to drive since I was expecting another child. But Yami and Hikari don't know that yet. An hour later we came to the café and walk in.

"Ichigo-san you're here!" Lettuce exclaim.

"Yami, Hikari why don't go play with your cousins okay." I said to my children they both nodded yes and went to play.

By the time dinner was ready Kish and I have an announcement to make "Before we tell our big announcement we like to thank everyone for their evens my brothers and Ichigo for what happen ten years ago. If Ichigo haven't become a mew mew I would have fallen for the worry girl. Or if she haven't met Haru the Great Dragon Ichigo-chan would have never learn about who she really is and where she came from. That goes the all her teachers she met Ginga, Kenta, Kyou, Ben Kei, and Madoka." Kish said.

Madoka stand up and said something too. "I would like to thank the entire mew mews even Ryou and Keiichiro if it wasn't you I would have never knew I was a mew mew. Or even telling Ginga-kun how I feel."

"So our big announcement is we're expecting another child! So that means Yami, Hikari you two are going to be a big brother and sister!" I said cheerfully.

Yami and Hikari were super hyper when we told them the news. We have no idea on what happen to my father Deep Blue, Douji, Ryuga, or Renji. We can't fight but our children will fight in our place in order to protect the earth. Our children will be the generation of mew mews. Tokyo Mew Reborn.


	12. Writer's Note

Hope you like my story look forward to Tokyo Mew Reborn! Nya! : 3

Here are some of the names I know in Japanese that are in the story I made.

(Note: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)

Ichigo-Strawberry

Sora-Sky

Yue-Moon

Yuki-Snow


End file.
